


lê para mim?

by hetatrashy



Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, repost
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetatrashy/pseuds/hetatrashy
Summary: Onde Keith tem sua casa invadida por Lance vestindo um cosplay mal feito de ninja, às três horas da madrugada.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	lê para mim?

**Author's Note:**

> postada em 04/11/2018, antes daquele final que... er...

— O QUE CARALH… — Keith foi interrompido durante seu surto pela mão de Lance em sua boca. 

Eram três horas da madrugada, e Kogane havia sido acordado por um Lance vestido de ninja — ou, ao menos, o que ele achava ser um ninja, já que apenas jogar um cachecol em seu rosto não fazia com que seu cosplay ficasse nem um pouco parecido com o original. 

— Não grita — Lance pediu, tirando a mão devagar da boca de Keith. 

— Lance, você tem cinco segundo para explicar o motivo para invadir minha casa de madrugada com um cachecol à modo ninja jogado na cara. 

— Preciso da sua ajuda. 

— Oh, que pena, mas eu não me importo. — Ele estava prestes a fechar a janela, porém Lance segurou sua mão. 

Com um gesto, Keith desistiu de jogá-lo da janela. Ele se sentia muito fraco por ceder, porém não conseguia se controlar com Lance ali, em sua casa, as três da manhã. 

— Certo, entre. 

Lance saiu do peitoril da janela. Keith estava muito perto dele, perto demais. Ele deu dois passos para trás. 

— O que você quer? 

— Eu preciso de um livro — explicou, tirando aquele cachecol rídiculo da cara.

— Eu não vou invocar Satã com você. 

— Caralho, não é por causa disso — Lance revirou os olhos. Ele começou a andar pelo quarto, mexendo na escrivaninha de Keith. 

— Ei, para de mexer em tudo. 

— Você ainda guarda fotos do Griffin? — Lance olhou para ele incrédulo, a foto do ex de Keith em suas mãos. 

Kogane, com raiva, puxou a foto da mão de Lance, dando um soco no ombro dele. 

— Me diz o nome desse livro que eu acho — _não quero que você descubra o álbum com fotos nossas da época de escola._

Keith amava fotografias. Ele tinha até mesmo uma câmera, porém lhe faltava talento em escolher ângulos e essas coisas, por isso o garoto admirava essa arte de longe. Havia uma gaveta especial em sua escrivaninha, onde ele guardava um álbum cheio de fotos em momentos importantes de sua vida. Nos últimos tempos, Keith percebeu que estava colocando muitas fotos em que Lance aparecia em seu álbum especial. 

— Sabe aquele livro que você lia para mim quando éramos crianças? 

— Ah, sim. 

— Eu quero ele. 

Keith se lembrava daquele livro. Sua mãe dera para ele em um aniversário e, como Keith tinha muito ciúme de suas coisas, ele não deixava ninguém encostar no livro. 

McClain, um dia, pediu para ler o livro. Keith não deixou, como era de se esperar de uma pessoa que tem ciúmes até mesmo de um papel de bala que havia sido esquecido em seu bolso, Lance ler o livro. Por isso, o cubano teve uma ideia genial: Keith leria o livro para ele, assim os dois sairiam ganhando. 

— Aqui está. 

_Voltron_ , o livro que Keith havia ganhado, contava a história de cinco pessoas que salvavam o universo de um imperador do mal. Não era uma história de ninar, porém Keith amava ficar foleando suas páginas para olhar as ilustrações antes de dormir. 

— Por que você quer tanto ele? — Kogane perguntou a Lance, que estava sentado em sua cama. — Não vou te emprestar! — Agarrou o livro como uma criança birrenta. 

— Você nunca me contou o final — Lance explicou. — E, como você é incrivelmente ciumento, que tal terminar de ler para mim? 

O garoto não esperava por isso. Ele sempre achou que tinha contado o final para Lance, afinal Keith se lembrava de tê-lo lido. 

E então ele se lembrou o motivo para McClain não saber o final de Voltron. 

Keith estava chegando ao final da história junto com Lance, quando seu pai sofreu um acidente no trabalho. Ele era um herói, entrou em uma casa em chamas para salvar um inocente, isso ele não podia negar. Porém, mesmo assim, doía. Doía muito saber que agora era só ele e sua mãe, que seu pai nunca mais chegaria em casa, escondendo todo o seu cansaço, pronto para brincar com ele. 

Keith não tinha mais forças para ler e Lance o entendia. 

— Me desc... 

— Não precisa, é sério. Eu entendo. 

Silêncio. 

Keith se sentou ao lado de Lance em sua cama. As pernas cruzadas como as de um índio. 

Ele abriu o livro, vendo uma grande gravura de Voltron, em toda a sua magnitude. Quem quer que tivesse feito aquelas ilustrações estava de parabéns. 

— Onde tínhamos parado? 

— Na parte em que o amigo deles mostra que na verdade é um vilão. 

— Obrigado por ser tão específico. 

Foi passando as páginas, tentando encontrar a parte que Lance havia dito. Finalmente, após algum tempo, Keith conseguiu encontrar. 

Ele começou a ler devagar, pois sabia que Lance gostava de acompanhar a parte escrita com os olhos e observar bem as ilustrações. 

Em certo momento, tentando ficar mais confortável — provavelmente — McClain apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Keith, observando não as gravuras do livro, mas sim como o Kogane ficava lindo enquanto estava concentrado na leitura que fazia. 

Keith fingiu que não percebeu Lance o observando. Parecia que, se ele reclamasse ou apenas se mexesse, quebraria a “magia” instalada no quarto. 

— _A luta havia sido muito difícil, porém Voltron conseguiu vencê-la encerrando, assim, o grande reinado tirano de Zarkon._ — Keith fechou o livro. 

— E termina assim? 

— Eles venceram, então sim, termina desse jeito. 

Lance se levantou e Keith quase brigou para que ele se deitasse em seu ombro de novo. 

— Bom, tenho que ir. 

Keith nada disse. 

— Obrigado por me contar o final. 

Lance abriu a janela, prestes a sair, quando Keith o chamou. 

— Lance. 

— Sim? 

Respirou fundo, sem acreditar que iria dizer aquilo. 

— O preço por saber o fim da história é me dar um beijo. 

A expressão facial de Lance mudou de surpreso para algo que Keith não conseguia saber o que era. 

— Acho que vou ter que pagá-lo. 

Foi tudo muito rápido, quando percebeu seus lábios já estavam colados um no outro. Tão rápido quanto vieram, os lábios de Lance se foram dos seus. 

Ele foi novamente até a janela e a abriu. 

— Te vejo amanhã, Kogane. — E saiu pela janela. 

Keith havia se esquecido o que era raciocinar, por isso nada respondeu. Apenas fechou a janela, agradecendo mentalmente sua mãe por ter lhe dado aquele livro. 


End file.
